A Courier's Wrath (Rewritten)
by Ketringa
Summary: [I'm rewriting this. Feedback Appreciated] Amnesia left Six with one memory after his awakening. Revenge was brewed from that fateful night. A courier who most likely was just a regular wastelander turned into someone cruel. Someone who's willing to be selfish to get what he wants. Six is by no means a hero, but he doesn't give a damn.
1. A Pair of Misfits

It was a damn pleasure to feel cool air in the Mojave for once. The only requirement for that is for the sun to be down beneath the horizon. The downside with the darkness is the increase in danger. The damn wasteland is already one of the most dangerous areas in the world. Nobody would really want it any worse even if a more cooler temperature was given in return.

Either way, this pleasure wasn't going to last long. Courier Six began to see some orange in the sky. Dawn had came, yet his companion is still asleep against his Brahmin. Originally, the courier was going to let his partner continue to rest, but he heard the sound of a jammed gun right behind him.

Immediately, he glanced over and noticed two figures not even a dozen feet away from him. Instincts took over, and the courier unholstered his pistol to unload a magazine into their ambushers chest. After the first kill, he followed up by unsheathing his combat knife and tossing it at the second raider. The courier watched it fly threw the air and impact his target's neck. The poor guy collapsed as he bled out from the precise through.

"Damn. Luck has just been following me around lately, huh?" the courier mumbled.

Obviously the noise had awoken his partner and his animal companion. "What the bloody hell!?"

"Relax. I got him" the courier would try to calm his partner down.

As his partner got up, he stretched his body, feeling his back popped a bit. "Thanks Six. You scared the hell outta me and Coco over here" he referred to the Brahmin besides him. He'd pet his animal companion as she mooed at him.

While Six was equipped with leather armor alongside a simple knapsack, his partner had on a bulletproof vest over a red collared shirt. The sleeves were rolled up at his forearm, revealing his sunburned skin. Accompanying the blue jeans were coyote brown kneepads and boots. Griffon's also wore a brown boonie over his black hair which is normally long enough to cover his hazel colored eyes.

Courier Six would replace the magazine in his pistol before looking over at his partner. "No worries Griffon. By the way, you think you gonna name the second head?" he joked.

Griffon couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Wouldn't be a bad idea, eh?" he joked. "Aight, lets head out. My friends should have your supplies" Griffon told Six while adjusting the backpacks and crates attached to the back of his brahmin.

"I hope they're still waiting for us" Six hoped as he went to go grab his knife. After pulling it out of the corpse, he slashed the air to get a little bit of blood off. It wasn't too effective unfortunately, but at least Six can now see a little bit of a his reflection. He saw his head. Chestnut colored hair which was cut into a high and tight style, his blue eyes, and the stubble growing around the lower half of his face. Then there was the scar which started at the top of his forehead and ran towards the tip of his left eyebrow. Six gritted at the sight of it. He barely remembers anything now, but he knows for sure that some fancy looking guy shot him in the head. And that's how this whole thing started.

"Oi, Six" Griffon hollered, interrupting Six's vengeful thinking. "Let me see the letter that Mitchell found on your body" he asked.

Six scrambled through his pockets until he found the crumbled up page. Griffon grabbed it and carefully opened it up, not wanting to rip it.

_Six Volk. This is your proof of our services. Do not lose it!  
__My men and I secured your supplies and are currently locating them to Primm.  
__There is a pile of rubble behind a building with the label 'Mojave Express.'  
__Search through the bricks and you will find a trap door which will lead to  
__a small bunker. A couple of my employees will meet with you there. If  
__the door happens to be locked, then expect the room to be unsupervised.  
__I don't want you to steal crap of course. Anyways, look for my two helpers  
__either gambling and drinking at the 'Vikki and Vance Casino' or occupying  
__a room in the 'Bison Steve' hotel. Thank you for selecting our services  
__Mr. Volk. We will keep your supplies safe and secured.  
__~ Lillian Kent, manager of Eagleheart's Storage Unit_

Griffon smiled. "I might know the guys that have your gear" he says before handing the note back.

Just like last time, Six carefully tucked it away in his back pocket. "Hey, you think you know why I purchased your group's services? I mean, you basically know my story" he awkwardly laughed.

The courier's partner shrugged. "I mean, I wasn't there when you hired us. Most people hire us mainly because they don't want to drag their haul with them. So most likely, you were just trying to travel light. Though, I think you packed a bit too light" Griffon said while observing the courier.

Six sighed. "Well, chances are I had more gear. I probably got robbed after they buried me" he assumed. All the recent events that has happened to Six has been a bit of bullshit. At least the courier could at least get some good supplies back before continuing whatever his previous goal was. Supposedly, Six's memories will catch up. Maybe not all of them, but big ones such as his name will definitely show up sooner than later.

* * *

Sometime around a week ago, Six woke up at Goodsprings in a bed. The town's doctor, Doc Mitchell, had patched him up while the courier remained in a coma. When he came to, Six couldn't remember anything but his name. Doc would tell him the events that unfolded which was very hard for Six to process. According to the old man, a large blue robot that goes by the name Victor dug Six out of his grave and brought him over to Doc.

Apparently Six was still technically recovering, so Doc Mitchell advised the courier to go talk with the people at the saloon. Six just needed to relax until he got back fully onto his feet. Of course, before leaving the house, Six was given his gear back. Unfortunately all Six had were simple clothing and an empty sack with a canteen bottle and a single note inside. Six was able to put two and two together which helped him realize he was robbed. The Doc was generous though. The kind soul gave the poor courier some caps and a 9mm pistol with a single magazine. However, before Six left, he was gifted one last thing. Some advance gauntlet called a PipBoy. It was a very neat device with many different utilities. A map of the Mojave, information about Six's current health, a radio, and even notes about his inventory.

The old man was just absolutely too kind. Maybe the miracle Six was gifted was the reason behind Doc's generosity. Six didn't want the kindness to go to waste, so he helped out around the town a bit. It started out with meeting the robot that dug Six out in the first place. Victor was a bit odd, but he was a nice machine. Apparently he came from New Vegas, but was sticking around for a while. Six doesn't know why, but at the moment he didn't care to ask. The robot ended up wandering around the town after their farewell. Afterwards, Six found himself helping the town guard, Sunny Smiles, and her hound companion, Cheyenne, clear out geckos from the town wells. During the assist, Sunny was willing to teach Six a few things about survival. The courier was sure that he already knew most of the tips before losing his memories though. Either way, it didn't hurt to listen and learn.

After assisting the young guard, Six encountered conflict within the saloon. The bartender and owner, Trudy, was in an argument with an African man with a blue long sleeved shirt and a black combat vest with the text NCRCF written on the back. The man ended up withdrawing after threatening everyone in the building. After the hostile man left, Trudy and Sunny explained to Six about a gang called the Powder Gangers. There was a caravaneer by the name of Ringo who was hiding from the men.

Trudy told Six Ringo's location, the town's abandoned gas station. Six's first meeting with Ringo wasn't exactly subtle. Ringo's first action was to pull a gun out on Six. Thankfully the asshole calmed down before discussing with Six about the conflict. They played a game called caravan as they talked. Six was terrible as they played, but then again he barely understood how the rules worked.

In the end, Six offered his help. The two ended up pursuing Sunny Smiles who easily agreed to assist the two. The three then talked to several towns folk. The settlers being the main factors were Trudy, Doc Mitchell, the general store owner Chet, and a retired prospector who goes by the name of Easy Pete. Trudy helped out when the three came up with the plan of an ambush. She recruited most of the settlers into the fight and rallied them all up. Doc Mitchell, wanting everyone to be safe, gave up some medical supplies. Unfortunately he was too old to fight, which was understandable. Chet was a bit of a bitch, but he was convinced when the idea of his precious little store being ransacked came up. Basically, he gave everybody their own pair of leather armor, but in return he had to 'guard his store.' The little pussy. Lastly, there was Easy Pete who refused to give up his dynamite. Thankfully the old man ended up helping out during the firefight which would happen the next day.

Needless to say, the Powder Gangers got lit up. Everyone ambushed the fuckers from several directions. Easy Pete caused havoc when throwing his dynamite. Hell, Victor showed up out of nowhere and tanked most of the gang's bullets while suppressing fire. In the end there were little casualties, with only a small portion of the settlers receiving gunshot wounds. Nobody died though. Unfortunately the old Pip Boy was damaged. Doc Mitchell might have said that it was okay, but Six still felt guilty. He decided to keep the broken machine just in case he can find somebody to fix it, or somehow repair it himself.

Six stuck around and helped out a bit until he felt ready to get back into the wasteland. Three days ago, Griffon showed up and would take some time to relax. He and Six befriended each other and decided to head to Primm together. After talking to Victor and everyone else about who ambushed him, Six figured Primm was the next destination. Plus, based on his note, there were some useful shit he could pick up.

* * *

As the two approached the town, they noticed a soldier-like figure point a rifle at them. Six quickly grabbed the grip of his 9mm to pull it out of his holster. However, Griffon grabbed his shoulder and shook his head at the courier when Six looked back.

Once the stranger approached, a very familiar looking logo of a two-headed bear appeared on the figure's tan chestplate, clear enough for Six and Griffon to see. Griffon had a bit of a distasteful look. Unlike Six, he completely recognized what the animal symbol represented.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going? Primm is off limits" the soldier fumed.

Six opened his mouth to speak, but Griffon had beat him to it. "What happened here?" Obviously he was a bit worried about his friends from Eagleheart. According to him, this halt by the NCR shouldn't happen.

"Some convicts from the prison up the road have taken over the town. Everyone inside is either dead or in hiding." Six felt a bit uneasy after hearing that bit of information. He really wasn't wanting to deal with the Powder Gangers again. "What's more, there are two tribes of raiders causing trouble in this area as well. You'd be safer heading back up to Goodsprings."

"Thanks for the warning" Six immediately responded. Obviously the courier was going to ignore any further advice from the soldier. He was just too impatient with all the bullshit that's been happening. Six has priorities. To get clues about the fucker who shot him, and to regain some more of his memories. Both tasks kinda interlock with each other.

"Be careful. You might want to talk to Lieutenant Hayes" the soldier suggested. "He's in a tent down the road. Just stay on the west side of the overpass if you don't want to get shot." Six and Griffon nodded and started walking besides each other. Overall, it wasn't a bad idea, but both wastelanders had different things in their minds.

"Ya wanna go speak to the officer?" Griffon asked.

"Fuck that" Six replied. "We got other shit to do."

It didn't take long for the two get fired at by men armed with weak handguns and rifles. The biggest threat to the two were probably the sticks of dynamite occasionally thrown at them. Then again, there also was a lack of cover, so those shitty firearms were more of a threat than they should be. This led to poor Coco having her limbs crippled. Soon afterwards, a stray bullet flew through one of her heads, a fatal blow for the cow.

"Coco! God dammit!" Griffon cursed before sliding behind his brahmin's corpse. He quickly pulled off one of his packs and a varmint rifle from the animal's corpse. After loading a full magazine of 5.56 ammo, he peaked out and took only a second to aim before pulling the trigger. The bullet would hit a raider's shoulder causing the recoil to throw the body back. Unfortunately the victim wasn't yet dead.

Six quickly hid behind Coco alongside Griffon after the shot was fired. While his companion grabbed some gear from the dead brahmin, Six suppressed fire with his pistol. After reloading the handgun, Six noticed his lack of ammo. "Uh… Grif?" he looked at his companion.

"Don't worry about it. There ain't much of them out here" he'd point out while pulling the bolt of the rifle back. "I count three at most. Well, there's one more on the roller coaster track, but he ain't going to hit us" Griffon reassured. It's unfortunate that Griffon only has a varmint rifle as his weapon. Though, his is in good condition. "Just leave the rest to me Six" Griffon said before popping his head back up and firing another shot at the already injured raider. This was the killing blow.

The raider grasped onto his chest as he fell backwards. Griffon immediately switched targets. The second raider tried lighting a stick of dynamite, but Griffon's trigger finger was faster. The 5.56 round pierced through the poor man's neck, causing him to choke on blood. What made it worse, the stick of dynamite was lit. It wasn't long until him and the final raider were blown to bits. With that final explosion, the battle was over.

Six was about to get up, but was pulled down by Griffon. Shots ended up hitting the ground nearby them after Six was pulled to cover. "Oh right, the one on the tracks" Six groaned.

Griffon sighed. "I don't got a scope, so this is going to be a bitch to handle" he complained before pulling out a pack of cigarettes to light.

"Is now really the time?" Six scolded.

"Like I said, he ain't gonna hit us" Griffon promised. More shots completely missed Coco's corpse.

Six sighed, disappointed on his incorrect assumption. "Well… let me get a stick" he requested. Griffon gladly gave a cigarette to his companion. He also made sure to light it too. "Whenever you're ready I guess" Six said before blowing out a puff of smoke.

Just as expected, Griffon killed the son of a bitch on the railroad tracks. He wasted more ammo than he wanted to, but for some reason that helped the carry load. Coco was dead, so the two wastelanders didn't have a choice but to travel lightly.

"Go take what you need from Coco" Griffon told his partner. "Ammo, weapons. I don't care. I didn't like being a trader to be honest, so have at it" Griffon said.

Six shrugged and began looting the supplies on the brahmin. There wasn't really much Six liked. Most of the weapons were worn down varmint rifles and single-shell shotguns. Neither primary weapons were reliable. Thankfully there was a little bit of 9mm ammunition for the courier, but in total Six only had two full magazines. He's just going to have to conserve ammo.

"Sorry it ain't much" Griffon apologized.

"It's fine. We should be focusing on medicine anyways" Six suggested as he started packing stimpaks and med-x. Griffon agreed with this idea.

"Well, by the looks of it, the damn convicts are guarding that building over there" Griffon pointed ahead. A sign hung 'Bison Steve Hotel' over the front doorways. "We don't know how many guys there are, so keep an eye out partner."

Six nodded as he stood up with everything he needed. "Well let's get going" he tells Griffon before taking point with his handgun.

The two were now propped up against the wall, ready to open up the doors into the large hotel. Griffon, using his fingers, counted down from three before slowly and quietly opening the door for Six. The courier immediately entered with his pistol aimed. He snuck up towards a coffee table and flipped it over to use as cover. The lobby was already trashed, and the hallway ahead had several voices speaking to each other. Griffon met up with Six after quietly closing the door. So the good new is that the two had infiltrated the building with ease. Now comes the hard part, to clear the entire thing out.

"You'd think this place would have the most guard since it's ya know, the god damn entrance?" Griffon whispered. Troy couldn't help but agree. At first he'd think of it as a trap, but seeing how the rest of convicts outside were easy pickings, he had a hard time believing that were the case.

Suddenly, the voices from the hallway stopped, and footsteps drew nearer. Six immediately rushed towards the doorway to the hallway, but propped his body up against the wall. He should have told Griffon what he was thinking, because Griffon freaked out and mouthed a bunch of unknown words at Six. The courier tried to calm his companion down with hand signals, which gave Griffon the assumption that Six had got things under control. Hopefully.

The moment a figure appeared in the door way, Six grabbed him by the loose jacket sleeve and put the poor guy in a choke hold. As the poor Powder Ganger struggled to catch his breath, Six squeezed harder and prevented any further form of resistance. It wasn't long until the struggle ceased, so Six would let go of the limp body and watch it fall to the ground.

"Hey Paul, I forgot to ment-" the Powder Ganger's friend appeared through the doorway and froze, noticing both Six and Griffon, then his now deceased friend. "You mother-!" before the raider could further his insult, Six had fired a 9mm round into his gut. As the man prepared to scream, Six finished him off with a shot through the forehead.

"What was that!?" questioned a voice down the hallway.

"Oh shit! Let the boss know!" another one answered.

Griffon sighed. "Great going Six" he said sarcastically before vaulting the table and rushing to the corpses.

Six felt a bit guilty. "My bad..." he weakly apologized.

Thankfully his partner had always been a forgiving guy. Well, so far. "Don't worry about it. These chumps ain't much to deal with anyways" he said before picking up a stick of dynamite. "Watch this" he says to his partner while pulling out a lighter. Running footsteps drew nearer, causing Griffon to act with haste. Once the dynamite was lit, Griffon through it towards the wall, watching it bounced off and out of his vision.

"What the-! Get back get ba-!" A sudden boom filled the hallway, and then silence.

After a while, Griffon broke the silence with his laugh. "I love that reaction" he jokes before looting a full magazine from the raider corpses. "Well now they know we're here. Let's have a bit of fun" Griffon grinned at Six.

"Well... I guess a warm up wouldn't be too bad" Six replied.


	2. Hotel Firefight

It didn't seem that anybody else was going to investigate Six and Griffon. Assuming that there were more Powder Gangers, they were making a wise decision. With the two wastelanders already have killed every foe that showed their faces, the rest of the convicts should prefer to wait. Now it was a waiting game for both sides. However, it would be cut short with Six's impatience.

"Oi, Six! What're you doing?" Griffon asked when noticing his companion advance further into the hallway.

Six slightly turned his head and gave Griffon a stare before waving his hand over. An obvious invite towards his companion. Six didn't plan on waiting at all.

They moved on with Six leading the way. It's so unfortunate that they didn't take their time. The moment they entered the hotel's main dining hall, they were met with visitors. The remaining convicts had set up the dining hall as their final stand against anybody who comes to attack. Chairs and tables were used as cover. Behind was a simple camp set up for the group of raiders. Some sleeping bags along with supplies laid out. What stood out the most was a small fire cooking up some meat.

"Oh shit! You took out my men!?" one of the raiders hollered. He then pulled out a giant looking weapon. "You gonna pay for that you son of a bitch!" he threatened before igniting the doorway.

"Get back!" Griffon would grab Six and pull him back into the hotel hallway. The flames nearly hit the courier, but Griffon was thankfully quick enough.

The fight was far from over though. Something bounced off the wall and towards the two. Six looked down and noticed a stick of dynamite. The fuse was more than halfway ignited. There was no time to dodge this explosion, so Six, without haste, kicked it towards the doorway, back at the raiders. An explosion obviously occurred, but the sound of painful cries signified a hit.

Griffon quickly took this opportunity to peek out of his cover while looking through his iron sight. He saw the flamethrower wielder. Sure, the convict was heavily armed, but also very vulnerable with a tank of oil strapped to his back. The raider was startled by the explosion, so he was still recovering and readjusting his aim. Before the poor guy could react, Griffon had fired off a 5.56 round into the tank of the flamer. Another explosion occurred, igniting the convict's body. He screeched and scream for his life as his flesh burned to a crisp.

There were still convicts remaining. They were all in shock due to their leader's sudden defeat. Their distraction provided easy pickings for Six who finished them off with shots from his handgun.

"That could have gone a lot smoother" Griffon commented with a playful laugh following.

Six grinned at his partner. "It could have been worse" he replied back while leading the way once more. The dining hall was mainly cleared out. There was another doorway leading to the kitchen that Six entered.

The moment the courier stepped inside, he noticed a tied up man in leather armor on his knees, looking towards the courier with widen eyes. Six tried to approach, but had his face encounter the butt of a rifle. Six fell forward and looked up, noticing one last raider attempting to avenge his friends. Six noticed the barrel of a rifle pointing at his face alongside the raider looking down at him. The raider had a mask on, so it was hard to tell his looks, but Six for sure knew his eyes burned with rage.

A gunshot went off, and a sudden exit hole formed in the raider. A red mist filled the air besides the mask as the raider fell to the ground.

"You really need to stop being so reckless" Griffon approached and offered his hand towards Six. The courier grabbed it and was pulled up, a little shaken by another near death experience.

"Thanks" Six thanked before moving towards the prisoner. "So who might you be?" Six asked.

The man looked up at courier, eyes glowing. Clearly he was glad to see that he'd finally be free. "The name's Deputy Beagle, and I'm in a bit of a predicament here. I'd be most appreciative if you'd set me free."

"Yeah, no shit" Six immediately responded, surprising the deputy. Beagle must have not expected such an aggressive tone. Six didn't really want to be a dick, but he was pissed off that the deputy didn't warn him or Griffon at all about the last escaped convict in the kitchen. "Anyways, the town's a mess. What the hell happened here?" Six asked.

"Might I just say that I appreciate the help, indeed I do good sir, but before I answer your questions, I would be thrilled to share that information with you as soon as I am released from captivity" Beagle avoided the question.

The courier rubbed his eyes, already annoyed with this guy and not in the mood for negotiations. Griffon went to go untie the deputy, but Six extend his arm to halt his partner. "Hold on."

Before Griffon had a chance to open his mouth, Six walked behind Beagle and motioned Griffon to move over. While his partner was confused with what Six was trying to do, he hesitantly decided to listen. All of a sudden, Six kicked Deputy Beagle over, causing him to land on the ground on his stomach.

"Ack! What are yo-"

Six ignored him and would search him. Eventually, he found what looked like a tape recorder. There was a recording that he decided to play.

"_This is most unusual! The Powder Gangers have visitors today. I guess there's a first for everything! Now those tough-looking fellows must be Great Khans. I recognize those funny helmets and leather vests from stories I've heard…"  
_"_So what are they doing with that dapper gentleman who wears a checked suit? I wouldn't mind a suit like that. They're talking about heading south toward Nipton, then west to Novac where they'll meet up with someone…"  
_"_I guess I could track them if I needed to, but the town of Primm needs me here, to serve and protect."  
_"_Oh my. I think I've been spotted…"_

The sound of chuckling startled Griffon. He looked and saw Sixed with an amused look on his face. "Didn't expect to get this as an answer" he mumbled. Obviously Six was thrilled with clues about his 'murderer.'

"Er... ya alright Six" Griffon asked with concern. It was the first time Six looked so sadistic.

"Yeah, I'm good" he replied before tossing the tape recorder aside and untying Beagle. "Alright. You're free to go." Beagle stood up, feeling his wrists with a pouty look on his face. He looked back at Six and wanted to protest something, but the courier immediately waved him off. "Go. I'll talk to you outside when Griffon and I clear the rest of the building" he tells the deputy. Six wasn't going to negotiate anymore. With a bit of hesitation, Beagle immediately scurried away towards the exit.

Griffon frowned at Six. "That was a bit unnecessary, ain't it?" he judged.

Six shrugged. "Probably, but he was needlessly stalling and avoiding shit. Anyways, let's check the rest of this dump" Six suggested. "We'll find some nice supplies while doing so." The idea was suitable enough for Griffon to let Six's actions go for now.

* * *

"Well that was quite an adventure. We taught those convicts a thing or two did we? Breaking myself out of a hostage situation, not to diminish your role in it, of course, but it was quite thrilling" Beagle cheered.

Meanwhile, Six didn't look amused which gave Beagle an uneasy feeling. Griffon would attempt to regain his partner's composure. "Chill out buddy. Bad time." At least it temporarily calmed his friend down. As much as Six wants to beat Beagle into a pulp, he knew how Griffon was right.

As of now, the three were in the casino near the entrance. Six and Griffon didn't realize that this was where all of the town residents were held up. Griffon did the right thing by calming Six down. With all the witnesses here, Six would definitely have made enemies if he'd have beaten the deputy to a pulp.

Beagle would speak up. "Fellas, might I mention something? Problem is, there's no law in Primm. What're we to do the next time ruffians menace us and hold us hostage?"

As Griffon got ready to speak, Six interrupted. "We'll be going now." Obviously he had something else in mind. Something that would benefit him more than anybody else.

"B-but the town doesn't have a Sheriff! I don't have an employer, and that means I don't have a job" Beagle griped.

Six just shrugged without a care in the world. Again, the courier has other priorities.

The deputy sighed, but finally accepted the final outcome. "Well, if you think you might be able to help, come find me. I thank you for all you've done" Beagle would say his final thanks before walking away.

Meanwhile, Griffon looked at Six with an irritated look. "The hell are ya doing?" he suddenly spoke up which caught Six off guard.

"What? I just want to go find that bastard that shot me." the courier argued.

"I get that, but these people need help right now" Griffon fired back.

Six would let out a sigh, not wanting to deal with this. "We already helped them by killing off the criminals. They should take care of the rest of their problems." That excuse didn't help, for Griffon started to give Six a distasteful look. This ended up making Six growl. "I don't need you to judge me. It's not like we were permanent traveling companions?" he tried defending himself

Griffon sighed in disappointed. "Aight mate. Listen, you do you, but stay safe out there, Let's not part ways with bad blood between us" Griffon would extend his hand. "Good luck to you mate."

Six looked at his friend's hand froze. He was both upset and guilty. The courier doesn't remember anything thanks to his amnesia. Griffon was technically his closest friend despite not knowing him for long. This result really sucked, but Six was still motivated with revenge. Eventually, he did reach out and grasped onto Griffon's hand. "I'll see you around, friend."

* * *

"Man those are a lot of cars" Six muttered as he looks up at the top of the steep hill. A large statue with two figures shaking each others hands were visible even with the sun interrupting the courier's sight. Tons of ruined vehicles were between him and his destination. Six quickly scanned the area for giant radscorpions before continuing. It was gonna be a long walk, and being ambushed by those beasts would most certainly be unpleasant. The best part that's coming from all of this is that he could grab all the supplies from the damaged vehicles while making his way up. Assuming there were any supplies remaining.

As the courier walked, he couldn't help but think about the recent departure of his companion. '_Sorry Griffon. I can't have more of Primm's problems be mine as well'_ he thought.

The walk was as expected. Long and tiring. Thankfully he was welcomed with open arms by the NCR soldiers. It must be part of their job to play friendly with visitors. One guy relocated Six to a building where he could rest up and get something to eat. Six thanked the soldier before entering the building. The interior reminded him of Trudy's saloon. This place was more professional though. Probably due to it being owned by a military faction. Six noticed alcoholic beverages on shelves behind a bar counter. He was sort of interested in drinking a little, so he decided to sit at one of the available seats. This attracted the attention of the bartender.

"New face in the Outpost, must've come from the north. I'm Lacey. So what'll you have?" a woman with tan skin would give a quick introduction of herself from behind the counter. She apparently would prefer to go straight to business. She had a crop top red shirt with long sleeves which were rolled up along with a black vest over it. She also had black jeans which looked pretty damaged and a cap with goggles attached to it.

"Got any steak and a Sunset?" the courier asked as he approaches a stool to sit.

The woman would nod. "18 caps" she'd request while setting up his meal.

In the meantime Six took out a pouch filled with his bottlecap. He'd count them out before setting them down on the counter in front of him. It would have been a lot smarter on his part to eat what he has with him. Though, all he really has is canned food and dirty water, so eating something nice for once would take off some stress.

"You know I could sell more than food. Gear and ammunition is available if you want" Lacey offered.

"I think I'll be fine for now. Thank you" Six replied. The merchant would make a frown. Like all merchants, they try to milk their customers of their caps. It is her job, but unfortunately for her, Six was only interested in eating this time. Six kept to himself until he accidentally glanced over towards a woman with a cowboy hat and a brown jacket over pink flannel had her feel the need to interrupt his meal.

"Looking for trouble?" she suddenly asked. Startled by the sudden question, Six put his full attention on the woman.

"Just minding my business" Six would respond. He prayed that she wasn't looking for trouble. There was a lot of doubt in that possibility after Six's eye caught the amount of whiskey she's been drinking.

"Your business, huh? Now there's a store worth tending. You run along now... judging by that busted pilot light expression you're fixed with, 'business' ain't so good."

Six sighed. He's really not in the mood for this. After all he's already exhausted. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. How about a drink?" This decision might endanger the girl, but Six isn't really the one to give a fuck right now.

"'How about a drink?'" she'd mock him. Now she was really starting to irritate Six. "How about a couple, is what you mean." She'd take a swig of the current whiskey bottle and empty it before slamming it down in front of her. "Drinking to forget, and it's only getting me mad instead. Whiskey always gets my temper up. Now more than ever." At first Six would be willing to offer the girl a couple drinks, but her being mad enough is starting to pull him back from that decision.

"Drinking used to cause all sorts of trouble back West before I punched enough people, that is, and they learned to lay low when the whiskey hit." The girl yawned before continuing. Perhaps she's getting ready to faint from what she's been drinking. She then regained her composure which managed to amaze Six.

The conversation would end up dying if Six didn't continue it. It would have been better than a long silence. "Back West?"

"Yeah, if you couldn't tell, I'm not from around here and I'm not NCR. I run a caravan... or did." Her voice was a lot calmer than when she first started spewing nonsense at the courier. "Lost my caravan heading north, the driver burned to ash - and they didn't even take the cargo, they just burned that too."

Six was already halfway through his meal. It looks like the girl's conversation is keeping him occupied. "That doesn't sound like the work of raiders" Six assumed.

The girl smiled a bit. She was impressed by Six's hunch. "My guess is Legion, they're trying to cut NCR's supply line... and the Mohave Outpost is proof. Got us locked up tighter than a New Vegas virgin." Six chuckled by the remark. His reaction to a dirty joke like that was a bit childish, and the girl even noticed. She kept continuing her story though.

"No caravans in, out, and just try arguing with Jackson about it. 'Roads aren't safe,' he says." She rolled her eyes after quoting this Jackson. "No shit, you washed-out old fuckup, I didn't need a Brotherhood Scribe to tell me that."

"Hey just remember you're talking to me" Six joked. The reaction wasn't what the courier expected, but a quiet giggle from the girl was good enough to him. "So what are you going to do?" he'd ask.

"Drink. Got a lot of memories to drown. If I die while doing it, so be it. Got nowhere else to go." She'd let out a disappointing sigh. "Jackson won't let me head north, it's not safe... and even though my caravan's gone, my caravan papers are keeping me here. So if you came here for work, my advice? Go find the Crimson Caravan branch, south of Vegas. They can help you out."

The name Crimson Caravan had caught Six's full attention. He remembered that guy Ringo from Goodsprings. I wonder if he's still over there? He thought. The courier pushed now empty plate forward which notified Lacey that it was okay to take it. Six suddenly remembered the presence of Lacey. She must have heard everything. It didn't bother him though. He stood up and walked over to sit by the girl who opened up to him.

Six reached his hand out. "I'm Six. Former courier before getting shot in the head" he'd unravel.

The girl suddenly looked at the courier with wide eyes. Her sight soon adjusted to the scar his forehead. "Wow" her tone was obviously surprised. "That explains the..." she'd point at the forehead since she felt that it'd be rude to say it.

After Six nodded, the girl would finally shake his hand. "Name is Cass. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Six slowly raised his head to see Lacey wiping the counter. To his left was Cass who was still passed out.

"She's finally out cold thanks to you" Lacey chirped.

"Why do you sound so happy about that?" Six asked as he sat up.

"Well, she's just been hogging up all the whiskey in the bar. It couldn't have been long until she died of alcohol poisoning."

Six laughed. "Yea right. This girl is a rock. I'm surprised I lasted."

"Oh you didn't last long" Lacey immediately replied.

"Wait what?"

Lacey smirked. "You left her hanging after a bottle."

Six rolled his eyes. "Of course" he muttered to himself. That information isn't much of a surprise since his head is fucked up in the first place. "So any chance work is available? I'm feeling restless."

"Work around here? Might check with Jackson in the main building. Or Ghost up on the roof above, but watch out, she's... well, she's kind of a bitch. Don't tell her I said that, though. Might take a bullet some night when I'm going to the latrine" the bartender informed.

Well this was going to be a tough decision. Both options didn't seem very well liked, so Six should probably flip a bottle cap.


End file.
